


golden hair and cinnamon sugar

by roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Apple Pie, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Post-Promised Day, Short One Shot, someone give winry Rockwell a hug, sort of edwin, winrys point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500/pseuds/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500
Summary: It is spring in Resembool, and Winry is waiting for Edward and Alphonse to return.fhdghfg this is my first work so idk how to do this, comments are very appreciated! :B
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 15





	golden hair and cinnamon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago lmao, have some cute fluff about the after events of the promised day, told by Winry's perspective!

The smell of cinnamon and butter permeates the air, and in a small house in Resembool, Winry Rockbell is baking. Upon receiving a telegram from the Elrics, updating her on their situation, she has been avidly baking her oft-wanted apple pie, hoping, yearning for their return. 

It’s been a week since she received the note. Obviously, she and Pinako have been eating or giving them out, following the Rockbell axiom of never letting things go to waste. A motto passed on from Pinako to Yuriy, painfully evident in the time wasted from when Winry’s parents were still alive, when they were a normal family. 

It’s been a painful week, and the sweet pie tastes merely of bitterness and regret.

Wallowing in sadness never helped automail surgery heal. Winry forces herself to get a grip, staring out of the window at the sun over the hills. At her feet, Den tugs at the hem of her skirt, whining and baying at the possibility of a walk. Wiping a faint sheen of tears from her eyes, Winry grins, grabbing a lead. She could use a walk to take her emotions away from this house, before lethargy and melancholy seep into the floorboards.

Den’s eyes brighten and she barks, her automail paw scratching at the wooden floor in excitement. Attaching the lead to her collar and fumbling with the tags on her neck, Winry hugs the dog, nuzzling her greying fur. She knows that the dog is getting old, but she can’t bear the thought of another loss. They walk into the sunlight, the spring air warm on her face. 

When they return, some unseen hand has left the browned pie on the side of the kitchen unit, and Winry makes a mental note to thank her grandmother for her perception. Something in the atmosphere feels different, today. Maybe she just needed the fresh air. 

Her thoughts are broken off by a knock at the door. Immediately expecting the arrival of the brothers, she is filled with hope. Remembering her sense, she reasons that it may be another person in need of automail maintenance, especially with the humid weather. Walking to the door, her heart skips a beat when the muffled voices and laughter spill through the cracks, and she opens the door to see more than she had ever hoped for. 

Pale brown hair framing gold eyes, a man the height of Edward stands next to him, and she blinks in disbelief as Alphonse Elric’s grin greets her, staring between him, and his brother’s healed arm. She lets out a stifled yelp before running down the porch steps, pulling them onto the dusty ground in shock and into a bone-crushing hug. She can no longer feel the cold sting of metal, and Al’s voice is genuine and free from the echo of a metal, armoured cage. Edward embraces her, his warm, calloused hands against her shoulders, both of his hands , real and human, and the culmination of year’s work finally at a conclusion. Her head presses against his chest, overwhelmed with joy because they’re here, after the most perilous of their near death experiences, her boys are finally home and real and with their bodies back. She can’t help but notice the metal on Edward’s leg, a memoir of their failed transmutation. 

Winry grins as she considers that she will be forced to stick by his side as his automail mechanic for the rest of his life at this rate. Years stretch out into the future with Ed at her side. But at this point, she is only thinking about now, how everything seems to be right, in the moment. 

There could be far worse things than sharing a lifetime with the three people she loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> ed can and will arm wrestle grobletombus marble eyes won't he huh


End file.
